


Drarry

by 0_0AWritersFantasy0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Lemon, M/M, Mature Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0AWritersFantasy0_0/pseuds/0_0AWritersFantasy0_0
Summary: In their fifth year, both Harry and Draco put their differences aside and start meeting up for some fun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 148





	1. Drarry I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains sexual activity. Read at you're own risk.
> 
> Enjoy

"Well, well. If it isn't Scarhead. What are you doing out here, Potter? Shouldn't you be in the hall with Granger and Weasel? Or have they finally had enough of you and run off together?" Draco taunted, stopping Harry down the corridor. 

Harry's eyes darkened as Draco's smirk widened. His smug features fueled Harry's anger. Harry's jaw tensed and his fingers curled into fists at his sides.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Harry seethed through clenched teeth. His jaw tensed and temple throbbed, deep lines etching across his brow.

Draco let out a small chortle at Harrys irritation, enjoying his reaction.   
"What's wrong, Potter? Don't tell me that they actually left you? I guess they came to their senses and saw how pathetic you really are. Famous Potter with no friends." Draco teased.

Harry's lip twitched and his eyebrows knitted together. "Says the one who only has snobs as 'friends'. If you weren't a Malfoy they wouldn't even bat an eyelash your way. I'm pretty sure your father pays them just to talk to you." Harry responded.

Draco's smirk disappeared and his features mirrored Harry's angry expression.

Draco crossed the remaining space between the two and he yanked on Harry's shirt collar pulling him in close to his face. He eyes bore deep into Harry's green ones.

"How DARE you speak to me like that! Don't you DARE talk about my father!" Draco spat, glaring daggers at Harry.  
"You better watch that mouth of yours unless you want to be reported to Professor Umbridge. I hear she gives brutal punishments. And I won't hesitate to get you in trouble just to see you get put in your place." His knuckles had turned white as he continued to grip Harry's collar.

Harry unfurled his fists and grabbed Draco's arm clutching his shirt. Draco raised an eyebrow before gasping out a breath in surprise as he was slammed against the hard brick wall. Harry held Draco's arms against the wall and positioned his knee between Draco's legs.

"The only one who needs to be put in their place is you, Malfoy." 

Harry dragged his knee against Draco's groin, gradually applying pressure, bobbing it up and down. He leaned in close, his body pressed against Draco's. Harry tilted his head skimming Draco's neck with his teeth. 

"What do you think you're doing?! Get off me now-Ah!" Draco began to protest but Harry's teeth biting down had cut his sentence short. A groan had slipped through his lips instead. Draco's body began to heat up, a blush forming along his cheeks and neck and his blood rushing through his veins. His pants began to tighten.

Draco twisted in Harry's grip, wiggling about to somehow pry him off but Harry bit down harder making Draco wince. Harry's knee grinded harder against him and a angry groan tore through him.

"Wait until my father hears about this! He'll-" Harry cut Draco off again.

"He'll what? Would you really tell your father about this? Or anyone else? That I pinned you against a wall and made you hard?" Harry scoffed. "I don't think anyone would believe you." Harry finished. Draco narrowed his eyes as he realised how awkward it would be to mention this to anyone especially his father. Harry chuckled darkly. His lips moved to whisper into Draco's ear. "Even if they do believe you, I wonder what they would think about you afterwards. And since I know you won't say anything, I can do whatever I want with you."

Draco clenched his teeth. The urge to hit Harry was growing. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, his reputation would crumble if he did. Harry smirked knowing he was right. But he'd be damned if he was gunna put up with Harry's bullshit. Draco growled at him. His lips parted.

"You bastar-!" Harry smashed his lips against Draco's, bruising them with the force. Harry moved a hand to grip Draco's jaw holding him in place. Draco tried to pull away but surprisingly Harry had a tight hold. Draco's trousers buldged around his firm dick, tighting as it pulsed.

Harry trailed his other hand down from Draco's arm to cup his buldge, rubbing and fondling the muscle through his trousers. Draco twitched. The pleasure shot through him, adrenaline following it. As much as he wished to hate it, Draco found himself grinding against Harry's palm. A shudder ran through him. A moan left his lips. His eyes closed.

Just as Draco was starting to lose himself against Harry's ministrations, Harry removed his lips and hands from Draco's body and stepped away. Draco lifted his eyes fogged with lust. 

"You should probably take care of that. I suggest you go to the nearest toilets. Dinner is almost over." Harry smirked at him in satisfaction. He turned around and walked off towards the Great Hall.

Draco's eyes followed Harry until he was left alone. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes leaning his head against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and reopened his eyes. His body was still hot and his erection was prominent. 

Draco ripped himself from the wall heading to the nearest toilets. 

Draco slammed the door behind him, rushing over to the sink and turning the faucet on. Cupping the water in his hands, he splashed it over his burning face cooling himself down. The water helped his temperature lower but he became more aware of the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.  
He snarled as his hands crashed down onto the sink. 

"Damnit! That bastard!" He glanced at himself in the mirror before turning to the stalls and walking into one, locking the door behind him. 

He unbuckled his belt followed by his trousers and pushed them down, pooling around his ankles. He tugged at the hem of his boxers and slid them down joining the clothing at his feet.

His dick stood high and stiff, the tip red and puffy.

He took ahold of his shaft, a shudder running through him, and began pumping. His other hand leaned against the brick wall keeping him steady. His pace began to pick up as he thrusted into his palm. His body shook, adrenaline coursing through him as his fingers pumped harder grazing over his tip. His breathing rattled. Sweat started to build up between his palm glazing his dick. His body twitched.

"Ah-Fuc-Shit!" Ropes of semen shot out onto his open palm coating it in the sticky residue. He panted hard and took in shaky breaths. He bent over, leaning his head against the wall to rest. 

Time skip......

Even though it had been a few days after their encounter, Draco couldn't stop thinking about it. It bothered him day and night. He was pissed at Harry for what he did. He had humiliated him. But he also had turned him on. That's what confused him the most. He hated Harry. Right? They were enemies. But what Harry did to him felt good. Amazing, even.

He continued to survey the corridor, keeping an eye out for anyone who shouldn't be out past curfew. 

Professor Umbridge had hired a few students (Slytherins) to help keep surveillance at night for any rule breakers and each student would earn house points for their cooperation. Draco was surveilling the 7th floor tonight.

It was pretty boring to be honest. It was quiet and the only interaction Draco had had was with Peeves. And that was harrowing enough. 

As he walked down the hallway, a slight rumbling noise flowed through the air. Draco whipped out his wand glancing around looking for the source of the noise. Two huge oak doors appeared on the wall across from him. He drew his brow in confusion. That's never happened before or at least he had never seen that happen before. Wand raised, he slowly stalked towards the doors, each step cautious. 

Just as he neared them, the door opened and a dark figure stood before him. Draco drew his wand high ready to strike however stopped once he saw who it was. 

"Potter?" Draco questioned, lowering his wand. 

Harry glared at him. "What now, Malfoy? Following me again?" He grumbled, staring Draco in the eyes.

"I have better things to do than follow you around. I'm on duty right now and I'm sure Professor Umbridge will be pleased I caught someone. Especially you." Draco boasted, smirking at Harry.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy being scolded when you turn up empty handed." Harry remarked as he strolled past Draco, hands in his pockets. 

Just as Harry past Draco, a hand grabbed ahold of his fore arm keeping a firm grip. Harry glared at Draco and tried to tug his arm back to no avail. "Let go!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"Why did you do it?" Draco found himself asking. 

"Do what?!" Harry grunted.

"The other day. In the corridor. Why did you do that?!" Draco began to grow agitated. 

Harry began to open his mouth ready to answer when suddenly he turned his head away from Draco and looked down the corridor. A voice had caught his attention. It was becoming louder. Closer. Not thinking twice, Harry gripped Draco's arm and tugged him towards the Room of Requirement. The door closed behind them with a quiet click. 

Draco tore his arm away from him. 

"Tell me! Now!" Draco folded his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to shut you up. You were being cocky and your ego was pissing me off, so I decided to do something about it for once." Harry admitted. He held his head up high.

"And that's how you chose to handle the situation?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Draco seethed. His jaw ticked.

"Well, it was better than having a duel. Why are you so angry about it? If I remember correctly, you seemed to have enjoyed it."

Draco went to respond however Harry quickly interrupted him.

"And don't try to deny it. I felt how hard you were." A chuckle escaped his lips.

A snarl let loose from Draco's mouth. He was right. Draco did enjoy it. His mind was telling him he hated it but his body was eager to do it again. 

"That doesn't matter." A moment of silence passed over them. Draco took a breath and averted his eyes from Harry.

"Could-couldn't you have at least finished what you started? Instead of just walking off and leaving me to sort myself out? I felt like a fool running around the castle with a boner." Draco expressed, shaking his head as he added a light hearted joke at the end, trying to ease the awkwardness he was feeling. Draco eyes slowly shifted up to Harry's.

Harry let out a light scoff. His shoes clicked along the stone floor as he glided over to Draco. He stopped a few centimetres away from his body.

"Well, since we're alone now, why don't I finish off what I started then." He whispered.

A hand pulled at Draco's neck, yanking him forward into Harry's body. Their lips collided together. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's blonde locks while his other hand held onto his shirt.

At first, Draco was hesitant but he slowly moved his lips against Harry's, his eyelids fluttered shut. Pleasure flowed through his body as his lips tingled. His body grew excited.

A bulge hit against Harry's knee and he smirked between the kiss. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance and reluctantly Draco let him access it. His tounge delved in exploring the inside of Draco's mouth. The kiss grew heated fast. Draco grabbed onto Harry's shirt and gripped it tight. His full attention was so focused on Harry that he didn't feel their feet moving until he slammed against the wall. 

Harry pulled his lips away, his breath hot as it fanned across Draco's face. Draco gasped as a firm hand palmed his dick. He arched his back. Harry nuzzled in the crook of Draco's neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh until it turned red raw. Moans fell past Draco's lips followed by shaky breaths.

"Fuck." Draco groaned out his voice laced with lust. 

"Does it feel good?" Harry questioned, licking his earlobe. Draco nodded his head in response. "I can make it feel even better." Harry voiced seductively.

Draco glanced at Harry before his body shuddered and strangled gasps left his lips. Harry slid his hand along Draco's needy shaft, lightly tracing it with his fingertips. His thumb brushed over the head, collecting the beads of pre-cum hanging there. The white substance helped to wet Harry's hand making it easier to glide up and down Draco's dick.

Draco's knees locked in place as Harry continued his hand job. His pace was steady picking up speed a little while later and slowing down again to tease him. 

"Stop-stop it! I need to cum-AH-ah!" Draco growled not enjoying being teased. Harry chuckled

"You want to cum? Beg for it." Draco looked at Harry with hooded eyes. He wanted to cum so bad but he was embarrassed that he had to beg to reach his release. Draco's head flopped onto Harry's shoulder.

"Please." Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder hoping that was enough to satisfy him. His cheeks darkening from the embarrassment of having to plea.

"What? I didn't hear you." Harry's chest rumbled as he spoke. Draco scrunched his nose and fisted Harry's shirt in his hand. 

Draco ripped his head from Harry's shoulder and looked at him. 

"Please-Please, let me cum!" Draco begged, irritation dripped from his voice. Harry smirked, rubbing his hand faster stimulating Draco's upcoming orgasm. 

Harry pushed his lips back on Draco's, swallowing the moans that he emitted. Draco jerked forward, thrusting his hips into Harry's hand eager to break the knot settling in his stomach. 

The tension that had built up in his body snapped. Draco's hips locked in place while Harry kept pumping his fist. A loud moan tore through Draco's vocals as his cum splattered against Harry's hand. He panted hard, struggling to regain his breath. 

His body collapsed back against the wall, his knees buckled. His heart continued racing, pounding against his ribcage. He tried to even out his breathing.

"Hopefully that made up for the other day." Harry remarked while wiping his hands on his pants. 

Draco looked up at him, a smirk toying at his lips. He chuckled at Harry's sly response.

"For now. Maybe if we do this again I might forgive you." Draco teased. 

Harry playfully rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Why don't you meet me back here tomorrow night? Since you're so eager." Harry awaited Draco's answer.

"Fine. But don't think that you will make me beg again." Draco declared, fixing his clothing and hair before crossing to the door. Harry chortled.

"No promises." Harry argued back, watching Draco open the door slowly. Draco checked the corridor for anyone lurking about but the coast was clear. Draco scoffed at Harry's statement and glanced one last time at Harry. Harry wiggled his eyebrows at him and winked. 

"See you tomorrow." Harry stated as Draco began to close the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. What is this place?" Draco questioned, glancing around the room intrigued. 

"The Room of Requirement. It appears to people who need it most. Although the room changes depending on the person's needs." Harry answered.

"Hm, maybe it will change to a bedroom tomorrow then." Draco joked before shutting the door, staring at the wood where Harry's face had once been. 

Hesitantly, he turned away from the wooden doors, and travelled down the remaining hallway to the stairs. He stopped just before he turned the corner, looking back at the wall that once held the oak doors. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, amused. Tonight had been very unexpected, but Draco enjoyed it. Every bit of it. He thought of the way Harry had touched him, how amazing it felt. 

Hopefully, tomorrow will feel just as amazing.


	2. Drarry II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains sexual activity. Read at you're own risk.
> 
> Enjoy

Moonlight streamed in through the arched windows, cascading the ground in a puddle of white light. Students, teachers, ghosts and portraits slept soundly in the peaceful dark.

A series of light footsteps tapped against the stone floor as they rushed down the corridors, the wind brushing against the invisible cloth hanging from their shoulders. 

Continuing along the halls, Harry crept around each corner with caution, each step growing closer to his destination and closer to the boy awaiting him.

Turning around the last corner, his feet jolted to a stop; his body freezing in place as the looming figure grew near. His breath hitched in his throat and sweat began to slip down his brow, the blood in his veins rushing to his ears as his heart thumped in his chest. 

The figure trudged by the invisible boy, oblivious of his presence and continued his way along the corridor, a lamp in hand illuminating his shadow. 

Harry slowly inched his way closer to the wall, his back colliding with the solid concrete as he tried to make himself as small as possible. One of his hands clutched onto the fabric of the cloak, tugging it closer to his body leaving no skin visible. His eyes remained fixed on Filch until he disappeared from sight: the light disappearing with him and once again shrouding him in darkness. 

A second passed before Harry's shoulders drooped, the tense muscles relaxing as a sigh escaped his lips. He pushed himself off the wall and slowly stepped out into the middle of the corridor, keeping his eyes on the corner Flich had left just incase he decided to turn back.

His feet shifted as he pivoted on the spot, a few steps away from the wall which hid the Room of Requirement. However, he failed to realise the small feline that had crawled up to him, unnoticed, and sat by his feet as he was distracted. Before he knew it, he had tripped over the cat and tumbled to the floor, his cloak sprawled out atop his body. 

Mrs Norris hissed at the impact, her voice bouncing of the walls and echoing throughout the hallway.

A sound which alerted the caretaker.

A sound that made Harry's stomach drop. 

Seeing the faint light of the lantern return and the rising shadow, Harry wasted no time in pushing himself off of the floor and scrambling to his feet. He was so close to his destination that he wasn't going to get caught now. 

As he was mere steps away from the room, the familiar big, oak doors merged before him and that faint rumbling sound filled his ears. His heart lifted as his hand grasped the knob and he pulled with all his might, dashing into the room. He skidded along the floor and swung the door shut in a flash, leaning against the wooden frame.

Grabbing the cloak, he ripped it from his head, fisting it in his hand. His heart pounded in his ribcage as he caught his breath. 

That was close! So very close! Curse that stupid cat! 

He swallowed hard at the thought of getting caught, Filch would definitely have been ecstatic if he had caught Harry. He rubbed his eyes and puffed out his breath in relief. He made it. 

Looking around the room, he noticed its interior was different, not stacked with forgotten relics or junk. It was spacious. 

A Chaise sat infront of a towering, ornate fireplace: a crackling fire already burning inside making the room glow. A small table sat between the fireplace and the chaise, atop a hearth rug. Sofas and armchairs were spread amongst the room and in the corner sat a four poster bed, wide and untouched. 

Something moved in his peripheral vision near the chaise sofa. He glanced away from the bed and caught eye contact with his company for the evening.

Draco.

"Well, well Potter, decided to show up then? What were you doing? Dragging your feet along the floor? Keeping me waiting for 30 minutes on purpose?" His expression was stotic, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he watched Harry walk his way, reaching him and plopping onto the sofa near the burning fire. 

"So sorry to have kept you waiting, your Highness, but I almost got caught at the last minute. I'm lucky I even made it in here." Harry responded, sarcasm also present in his voice, mimicking Draco.

Harry's skin, once chilly from the cold hallway, started to warm up: a content sigh escaping his lips. He closed his eyes, breathing in the burning fire wood and relaxed into his seat. The chaise dipped beside him as Draco sank down next to him. 

A hand grasped Harry's chin, pulling his face in close to the slytherin boy's where a smug smirk sat upon his face, clear as day.

"'Your Highness'", Draco repeated along his tounge, his minty breath cascading over Harry's face, "I quite like that, I think it suits me pretty well, don't you agree?" He purred, stroking his thumb across Harry's chin.

Harry scoffed. "No, I think prat is more fitting to be honest." A smirk appeared on his face at Draco's scowl, a light chuckle passing his lips.

Draco shook his head, slowly beginning to place his hands on Harry's shoulders pushing him down, trapping him underneath his arms. 

The tips of his fingers brushed against Harry's cheek moving towards his jaw line then to his neck and finally reaching his collar bone. A shiver ran down Harry's spine, a hot flush crawling up his body. He gulped, hard.

"Don't be so cruel or I might have to punish you." Draco whispered, his lips close to Harry's ear. Harry's scent filled Draco's nose as he trailed wet kisses along the boy's neck. 

A moan caught in Harry's throat, a whine pouring out instead. His lips trembled as a hand slid over his erection, his body jolting in pleasure. His grip tightened on Draco's shirt, scrunching the material between his hands. 

Leaning his head back, Harry exposed his neck fully to Draco's lustful lips feeling a shockwave everytime his teeth and tounge dipped into his flesh. 

Draco pushed his hands up Harry's shirt, swiping his thumbs over the perked flesh and skimming his abdomen. The small moans emitting from Harry's lips were soon silenced as Draco brought his face up to level, pushing his mouth firmly upon the boy's own. 

A passionate kiss blossomed between them, tounges fighting for dominance. A lack of air seperated them, their breaths heavy and faces flushed red. Not a second later their lips were again upon each other, Draco roughly nipping on his lower lip. 

"A-Ah Draco.." Harry groaned as something dug into his crotch, feeling it slowly grind against him. Draco grinned at Harry's response as he continued to pushed against him, liking the mewls falling past his lips. 

The stimulation was overwhelming his body, drowning him in immense pleasure. Before Harry could reach any sort of climax, Draco let up to purr in his ear, "Get on your knees." 

Harry glared up at him: his eyes heavy. Draco smirked back at his agitatation. 

He leaned up onto his knees on the chaise letting Harry get up and kneel on the floor infront of him. Draco seated himself between Harry's body, a leg either side of him, his crotch above his face. A tent stuck out through his trousers, straining the fabric. Harry glanced up at Draco, a blush across his cheeks.

"I want you to touch me," he breathed out starting to remove his clothing, "with your hands and your mouth." His dick stood tall as he finished removing his clothes: the head was flushed pink, precum occupying the tip. 

Harry observed it before reaching his hand out and grasping the shaft, gliding his fingers along it. Draco's breath hitched, his body lightly trembling at each touch. Harry wrapped his palm around the length and held it in place as he lowered his lips against the tip. A gasp escaped from Draco as he kissed the swollen head, swirling his tounge over it. 

Hands wove through Harry's hair tugging at it whenever Draco twitched. Harry pushed his mouth further down onto Draco's dick stopping once he could not take any more of it in. Draco held Harry's head in a tight grip, helping him to manoeuvre his throat. 

A symphony of moans tumbled from Draco's lips as Harry sucked him, his hand pumping along the shaft for extra pleasure.

"Oh Merlin, H-AH...Harry." Draco managed to pant out, his words catching in his throat, unable to speak more. 

Harry continued sucking him, getting more confident in his actions. His lips picked up speed, his hand pumping faster and harder than before.

Draco threw his head back onto the chaise: his mouth hanging open and his body twitching more and more. His hips bucked up in time with Harry's pumps bringing him closer with each thrust. 

Moans sent shots of electricity through Harry's body, blood rushing through his veins pooling to his erection.

A few more pumps later, Draco's body convulsed in pure bliss as his orgasm hit him, sending shots of cum to the back of Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes as the liquid dribbled down his throat, a salty taste mixing with his saliva. He pulled his lips away from Draco's dick, slightly coughing, and looked up to see Draco's lidded eyes glancing at him, his face completely red.

Harry wiped his now swollen lips with his shirt before tugging it above his head and throwing it to the ground, his glasses not far behind, his trousers and pants soon joining them. 

He stood up and leaned down to Draco pulling him into a rough kiss. A hand reached out, resting on Draco's back as he was pushed down upon the chaise, his body on full display.

Harry pulled back looking over Draco's red, sweaty body, watching his chest rising. 

Licking his lips, he moved his head down to Draco's nipples, teasing the sensitive buds with his teeth. Draco swung his arms around Harry's neck, gripping on for dear life and pressing Harry's face further into his body, drowing in the pleasure. 

Harry trailed his hands along Draco's sides, grazing his flesh with goosebumps. His hands slid down towards Draco's thighs which he hoisted over his shoulders, securing them in place before slipping his hands further down to Draco's hole. 

The soft skin bruised under Harry's fingertips as he squeezed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and inserting a finger inside of him. Draco moaned out louder than before as Harry's finger pumped in and out of him, his breath shuddering at the sensation. 

"Ah-Ahhh Harry,...more-Ah..." he choked out soon feeling another finger enter him.

Harry spread his fingers wide inside of Draco creating scissoring motions as he pumped in and out at a steady pace, stretching his muscles. His fingers slipped deeper into him, curling them to graze his prostate. 

Moisture began seeping out of Draco's hole, slicking Harry's hand and staining the chaise beneath them. Harry removed his hand from Draco with a wet pop and felt the muscles in Draco's legs tense against him. He placed a hand on his dick beginning to guide it towards Draco's entrance. 

"I'm gonna put it in." Harry huffed, prodding the hole with the tip as Draco squirmed under him. The blond nodded bracing himself for the impact. 

Broken gasps bellowed from his lips as his hole was filled up, opening wider and wider as Harry's dick pushed deep into him, sucking him inside and squeezing the shaft as he tried to relax. 

Both boys gasped at the sensations flowing through them. A second later, Harry pulled back: waiting a moment for Draco to adjust before thrusting back inside of him. 

Draco grabbed the arm of the chaise clawing at the fabric as Harry began moving again. The dull sting of his ass being opened wide soon disappeared, a more pleasant feeling overtaking his senses. 

His dick slipped in easily each time, going harder and faster gradually. Draco's hips moved in time to Harry's thrusts, demanding more pleasure and movement. 

Harry notice Draco's eagerness and granted his wish: going deeper and quicker into him. 

Harry dipped down to Draco, smothering his mouth with his own, swallowing the moans shared between them. He let up, staying slightly above Draco and continued to pound into him, watching his face contort in ecstacy, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Another knot grew in Draco's belly, pulling tighter and tighter as he came close to his second climax. The same feeling consumed Harry, his thrusts becoming rugged and sloppy as he grew closer to his release. 

An idea popped into Harry's head, one that sent a electric bolt through his body. 

"Hol-hold-..ahhhh..fuuck..- on, Draco..." Harry cautioned.

Blinking up at him, confused, Draco was caught off guard when hands slid underneath him, pulling him up into a sitting position. Draco wrapping his arms around Harry's back for support as they moved.

A loud moan fell from Draco lips as he slid down on Harry's cock. The new angle allowed Harry to bury deeper inside Draco's hole, hitting his prostate. His hands left Draco's sides and planted themselves onto his bum, securing him as he lifted Draco up and down on his dick. 

Harry attacked his neck with wet kisses, sucking and biting on his skin leaving hickeys in a few places. 

As his lips pressed against Draco's neck he could feel the vibrations of the moans Draco was emitting. His tounge played with Draco's adam's apple, swirling and nipping at it leaving the blond breathless. 

Every place Harry touched melted Draco's skin, sending a wildfire of pleasure spreading throughout his entire body. The knot in his belly was tighter than ever, now begging for release.

Desperate to cum, Draco latched onto Harry's shoulders speeding up the process and bounced up and down on his cock. Harry, now desperate too, let Draco take the reins, sitting back and watching the blond squirm and shudder atop him. 

Harry's hands wandered Draco's body, trailing down his hips to his cock and beginning to pump it, seeing the cum seeping out. 

Draco's hips began to quake from the pressure soon twitching uncontrollably, his thighs shaking. Harry was just as affected, his strokes along Draco's dick pumped faster than before sending Draco off the edge. 

A step closer.

Thrust!

And another.

Thrust!

And anoth-

A massive whine echoed around the room as Draco came, holding himself still as he squirted his seed over Harry's hand. 

Not soon after, Harry grabbed Draco's back, holding him there as his seed emptied into his hole, filling him up and causing another moan to vibrate through him. His head dropped, landing on Draco's shoulder and resting there for a while, out of breath.

Their chests heaved: sweat glistening on their bodies as they greedily gulped at the air, demanding oxygen. Heat burned their skin as the blood rushed through them, hearts pumping twice as fast than usual.

A minute passed.

Then two.

Then five.

Then ten.

None of the boys moved, both leaning onto each other for support.

The silence was broken as Harry spoke up. 

"We didn't even use the bed." He commented, mumbling into Draco's shoulder.

The blond chuckled, scoffing at Harry. 

"Next time, we'll use the bed and mess up the sheets", he pulled back and looked down at the sofa, "Besides, I don't think this Chaise can handle us again anyway." He smirked.

Looking up, Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. His hand wove through his messy hair, pushing it back and sighing in content as he relaxed against the chaise. The chaise dipped once again and Harry opened his eyes as he felt the space next to his unoccupied. 

Draco gathered his pile of clothes and began redressing himself, taking his time with his trousers as his legs were shaky. Harry watched Draco dress and gladly accepted his belongings back as Draco held them out to him. 

Picking up his Invisibility cloak, both boys huddled under it before beckoning the door open, poking their heads through the crack to look down the corridor, on the lookout for Filch. 

No noise was heard, the hallway was empty, so taking the advantage they slipped out the door and into the dark hallway. 

They waddled along to the dungeons bumping into each other as they were squeezed into the tight cloak. 

"Ow!- Watch it, Potter! That was my foot!" Draco whispered, glaring at the boy.

Harry mirrored his glare before responing, "And it will be your arse next time if you don't shut up!", back at him.

Draco let out a sharp breath, annoyed but continued to stay silent. 

It was definitely not big enough for two people anymore. 

They passed hallways smoothly until they reached the stairs and carefully descended them at a slow rate: not wanting to alert anyone of their presence.

Reaching the Entrace hall, they passed by the Great Hall down to the dungeons underneath the black lake. 

Their feet planted back on the ground after the last set of stairs leading to the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Getting as close as they could to the entrance, they looked around once more for any signs of disturbance in the dark before Draco slipped out from the cloak and looked back at Harry, his head peeking out from behind the invisible cloth. 

"See you soon then, Potter. I expect next time to be just as pleasure, understand?" Draco smiled waiting for Harry's response.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, fine. Just hurry up and leave, I'm tired.", yawning as he finished his sentence.

Draco rolled his eyes back and gave a cheeky wink his way before whispering the password and stepping through the open hole in the wall.

Harry watched the hole close up again before making his way back up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, disturbing the Fat Lady.

"Do you have to keep waking me every night?!" She yelled in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Harry apologised, a sheepish smile on his face.

The Fat Lady sighed, glaring at him before asking for the password, which harry gave correctly, and opened up the portrait. Harry stepped through the hole catching snipits of the Fat Lady's mumblings under her breath. 

Stalking through the common room, Harry tiptoed his way up the stairs to the boys dormitories, slowly pushing the door open to his room and closing it shut behind him. 

Snores from Ron shook the room, Harry trying his very best not to wake him and which, thankfully, he didn't. 

Taking off his Invisibility cloak, he rolled it up and placed it back into his trunk, closing in and climbing onto his bed. He pulled back the covers setting himself into a comfortable position. He slid his glasses off his nose and placed them upon his night stand, rolling over and plopping his head against the pillow entirely worn out. His eyes shut and within seconds he was fast asleep.


End file.
